kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gifted Secret Weapon
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the proper debut of Ryoma Sengoku as Kamen Rider Duke, as well as the debut of the Tulip Hopper Lock Vehicle and Baron in Suika Arms. Synopsis Duke fights against Gaim and Baron and manages to come out on top. As they lick their wounds, DJ Sagara appears and gives Kouta a present in the form of a Tulip Hopper Lockseed. When they arrive in the Helheim Forest, they are quickly surrounded by Yggdrasill, pressuring the two Beat Riders to fight to stay alive. Plot Despite using Jimber Lemon Arms, Gaim is defeated by the mysterious Rider who also defeats Baron when he steps in to fight him. After the assailant leaves, Kaito decides to find a way to break into Yggdrasill and find out the truth behind their actions and Kouta agrees to help them. Back at Team Gaim's place, the members of Teams Gaim and Baron celebrate that the joint event brought an end to the Inves Games, despite several dancers decided to quit because of it. Kouta then leaves to meet Kaito at Drupers where Mitsuzane appears asking to join their plan to infiltrate Yggdrasill, and the three decide that while Mitsuzane looks for a distraction, Kaito and Kouta will break into the complex by the crack that links it to Helheim Forest. However, Mitsuzane reveals the plan to his brother, who has Sid waiting for them with several troops riding some Tulip Hopper Lockvehicles. Once being kicked out of the forest, Kouta and Kaito are approached by DJ Sagara who presents Kouta with a Tulip Lockvehicle and when questioned about his intentions, Sagara claims that he just wants to figure out who the Helheim Forest will choose. Certain that Sid will not expect a second attack too soon, the duo attempts to break into Yggdrasill once more and after defeating the troops, Baron stays to confront Sigurd using Gaim's Suika Arms while Gaim pushes forward, just to be stopped by Zangetsu Shin. Baron passes by the crack to escape when the Lock Dealer strikes him from behind, driving Kaito into a corner until Ryoma appears to stop him. Meanwhile, Zangetsu Shin defeats Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms and when Kouta claims that his actions are evil, Takatora makes an offer to reveal to him what is the meaning of true evil, to which he agrees. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds ]] *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Sakura Hurricane, Tulip Hopper **Baron: ***Banana, Rose Attacker, Dandeliner, Suika **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri, Tulip Hopper **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd ***Cherry Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Suika Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane, Tulip Hopper **Baron: ***Rose Attacker, Dandeliner **Kurokage Troopers: ***Tulip Hopper Errors *When the Kurokage Troopers were searching for Gaim, the scouter on the Tulip Hopper spelled "search" wrong as they spelled as "serch". *When Kouta was forced to revert from Jimber Lemon Arms to Orange Arms, the Rider Indicator is suddenly re-attached to the belt while it's supposed to be the Genesis Core which is still intact. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode two . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode concludes the Yggdrasill Saga. *During the scene where Gaim and Zangetsu Shin's battle takes place, humanoid faces appear on the stream. *This is the only appearance of Baron Suika Arms. *This episode marks Kouta's first time transforming into Gaim directly into another Arms, rather than transforming into his primarily used Orange Arms first. In this case, Jimber Lemon Arms. *A trailer for Kamen Rider: Battride War II aired during the first commercial break of this episode's original broadcast. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends!, Farewell, Beat Riders, The Gifted Secret Weapon and The Invasion Begins with the End of the World. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08895-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 5, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 05.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「贈られた秘密兵器」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「贈られた秘密兵器」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:New Form Episode